The Life I Now Lead
by Alpha1512
Summary: She woke up in to see her mother being killed by a monster who is defeated by a stranger. The stranger and his friends saved her, her sister and friends and after a weird few days the meet up with her twin brother who is in New York for the summer, but little did they know about the surprise... Will the constant surprises change her life forever? Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new at this so no fire, but please review. **

**Chapter 1: there's a monster in my living room?**

I was just asleep when i heard screaming and glass shatter i jumped out of bed trying not to wake up my friends who were here for a sleepover. I grabbed the neerest thing i could find (which is my skateboard) and ran down the stairs.

Okay, the skateboard wouldn't work. Whatever that thing is it's huge and very intimidating. It had one horn, but the other was missing with only a broken stump like someone had broken it off. I looked at my mother's still body on the ground before the courage to fight flowed into me, but i was beat to the monster by a boy with sea-green eyes and black hair. He stabbed it from behind when it turned to attack me. " I thought i killed that thing years ago." He muttered out of breath.

My friends, obviously awake, ran down the stairs." What happened?" The red head Elise asked. " You guys missed it, they just defeated some monster" i said awestruck, then my eyes trailed off and landed on my mother's limp body. " But my mom didn't make it" i said, my eyes stinging. " You... you killed it all on your own?" Angelina my 'best friend' asked obviously ignoring what I just said. " Yeah, in fact we kill monsters for a living" Green-eyes said. The grey-eyed blonde behind him hit the back of his head and said " They might not all be like us. Dang seaweed brain." A boy in crutches walked in and asked " Guys, why did you just ditch me?" He practically screamed it. " Shhhh! My baby sister is sleeping I said. Then my eyes widened in realization. my baby sister was _all _alone.

I ran all the way up stairs into my little sisters room and to the side of her crib. She slowly opened her eyes and said the only word she new " Mommy" it nearly broke my heart i picked her up and started walking down stairs " Shhh, mommy's not here right now okay?" I said. As i got to the bottom and turned her head so she wouldn't see our mother, on the floor dead. She soon fell back asleep.

**So please review should i continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: More Monsters Really?

**okay here's chapter 2. please review. By the way I'm moving next week so I might not update. Hope you guys like. also i forgot the disclaimer so this one counts for this chapter and the last.**

**disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PJO or the characters.**

Chapter 2: More Monsters... Really?

"So, umm... what are your names? green-eyes asked awkwardly. " I'm Katrina and this is Zoi." I answered pointing at my little sister whohad fallen asleep. "How old is she?"The blonde asked. I cleared my throat "She's one" i answered. "Can she talk?" Crutch-boy asked. "She can say mommy" I 's all she knows?" The blonde asked." One more word than Katrina knew till she was two and a half." Elise answered. My friends laughed and the blonde, green-eyes and crutch-boy smiled. I smiled too, but in anger( which by the way isn't a good thing). "well Elise you think you're funny. Good for the self esteem." I said causing the blonde, green-eyes and crutch-boy to laugh.

After the laughing stopped three girls with uneven feet and vampire teeth walked in. "Hey." The blonde vampire said as if we were some of her best friends." Kelly I thought I got rid of you." The blonde said. " Oh, I don't go by Kelly anymore I'm Caroline now plus we don't want you we want her." She said pointing to me. i cleared my throat "Why me?" I asked in my high pitch nervous voice. "Yeah why her I thought you only drank from boys." Crutch-boy stated. Yeah, we usually drink blood from boys but she is the most powerful one in this room." Vampire girl number 2 said. Crutch-boy sniffed the air. " Grover, what's wrong" green-eyes asked him. His eyes widened in realization, of what I don't know.

Next thing I know I've handed my baby sister to Elise and stood confident in front of them. My eyes flashed gold with power, like a golden storm. Golden lightening in a tornado, that's how dark my eyes are, their almost as black as a tornado. The three vampire girls backed up a little.I have only used this power once and permanently blinded someone. "I suggest you close your eyes." I said. Everyone did as i told them to except the vampire girls. "Why should we?" Vampire girl number three replied. "You asked for it." I said and let out a huge mass of solid light.

The light surrounded them and they dissolved into dust. "You can open your eyes now." I said. they did and the blonde looked at the pile of golden dust. "How did you... what did you do?" She asked. "I used a power that would permanently blind you." I said. "so..." Green-eyes said awkwardly. "We should get out of here. I don't want anymore monsters to attack." The blonde said. "But we don't know you." Elise replied. "I'm Annabeth." The blonde answered. "I'm Percy." Green-eyes said. "And I am Grover." **[ I'm not going to discribe what they are wearing so imagine anything] **"Now you know who we are. Lets go!" Percy said.

My friends and I went upstairs packed our bags. My friend took my sister and went in the car. "Katrina, what are you doing." Elise asked. This is how I hitchhike." Was my answer. I put my skateboard on the ground behind the car and Percy started driving while I held onto the trunk.


End file.
